


房间

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a little shit, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Bullying, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Menstruation, Netflix and Chill, Pining, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character, and they r all high school dummies, hopefully, so feli is trans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: I suck at summaries but this should be a high school romance between two confused teenagers.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	房间

**Author's Note:**

> Transgender, term self-applied by persons whose gender identity varies from that traditionally associated with their apparent biological sex at birth. For instance, some androgynous, bigender, and genderqueerpeople might identify as transgender. A person who was assigned female at birth but whose gender identity is male is identified as trans male. Transgender People Can Be Straight, Gay, or Bisexual.

费里西安诺在大半夜给他发邮件，标题是全大写的“生日快乐！”后面紧接着一大串各式各样的爱心emoji，数量多到路德维希觉得刺眼的程度。他打开附加文档，是个视频。路德维希耐心地等着它加载，结果是费里西安诺坐在床上，手机架在前面，双手像猫爪一样张开，手心p上了两团烟花。路德维希仔细研究着费里西安诺红棕色的头发和他印着模糊乐队蛋黄logo的旧t恤——是他的，可能是某次在路德维希家过夜时被费里西安诺穿走了。费里西安诺的房间里永远亮着各种颜色的霓虹灯，今天晚上是紫色，路德维希还听见了他放得很大声的音乐。

_ 挺可爱的。 _ 路德维希是指视频。

_ 你喜欢就行 _

_ 我很喜欢 谢谢 _

_ 有点粗制滥造但是。 _ 费里西安诺发了个吐舌的表情。

_ 没事 我很喜欢它的特效 _

他又看了一遍视频，费里西安诺亮晶晶的耳环晃动着，比烟花更吸引他的视线。

_ 你明天来学校吗？ _

_ 明天是什么日子吗 _

_ 明天是你的生日。所以我希望能见到你。放学后 _

路德维希把手机扔到一边，向后靠在床头板上。他掐着鼻梁，希望能扼制自己的想象力。费里西安诺经常在房间里一边跟他聊天一边在眼皮上涂上紫色眼影和大量的液体亮片，对着镜子转来转去。他们在凌晨三点盘腿坐在地毯上吃滴了樱桃糖浆的薄饼，吃到满手都是黏糊糊的糖浆。费里西安诺涂着粉红色唇膏的嘴唇在霓虹灯下显得十分具有诱惑力。他含住路德维希的手指，柔软的舌头一一舔过粗糙的指腹，吃掉那些糖浆。路德维希觉得自己简直像在用手指操他的嘴。他们会在费里西安诺的房间里花上许多时间像这样鬼混，放着音乐，进行又长又激烈的谈话。

_ F：路德？ _

_ L：抱歉 刚刚基尔进来了 _

_ F：噢 _

_ F：你想打个视频电话什么的吗 _

_ L：你一个人在家？ _

_ F：嗯哼 _

_ L：等等等等 你来兴致了？ _

_ F：那倒不是 lol  _

_ L：所以？ _

_ F：我只是想见见你的面 _

_ L：我穿着睡衣 _

_ F：如果你觉得不得体的话 那就去换掉 _

_ F：不过我没意见 _

_ F：^ _

他盯着最后那个表情看了一会儿，自然地联想到费里西安诺的脸。他转变坐姿，在床上躺下来，两腿架在墙上。 _ 不了吧还是，我的头发乱得跟什么似的。 _ 他打字回复。

_ 随你。 _ 费里西安诺发过来。他一瞬间有点儿想把手机扔到窗外面看着它掉下去砸碎，但他肯定不能那么做。明天无论如何都不是轻松的一天，他要交一份生物实验报告和论文的开题，当然他会收到一些祝福，他还会和费里西安诺在放学后碰头……路德维希把脸埋进枕头里，脑中浮现出他只穿着白袜的模样。他惊叹于费里西安诺修长，纤细，优美的肢体。当它们因为快感而颤抖，痉挛的时候，路德维希以一种病态的眼光观察着他微微僵硬的手脚。毕业舞会举办在即，他们从来没和彼此跳过舞。去年他被基尔伯特拉去一个地下室派对，音乐不分日夜地演奏。他看到费里西安诺疯了似的跟五个女孩儿跳舞，人群簇拥着他，汗珠从他的发际线滴落到他穿的低胸装的胸口。路德维希对跳舞没什么太大兴趣，他知道自己跳起舞来像变形金刚。因此他只是端着酒杯在角落消磨掉大半夜，把那些亮亮的不知道掺了什么的蓝色液体一杯杯灌进胃里。凌晨的时候出了一点小乱子，有两个男孩因为一个姑娘打起来了。事态波及到整个派对，路德维希决定回家了。他已经喝饱了潘趣酒，并且他明天下午有一个面试。虽然不重要，但他不想再像上次那样喝到颠三倒四，浑身上下带着呕吐物的气息，坐在电脑面前答非所问。费里西安诺跌跌撞撞地穿过房间来找他，大汗淋漓，头发奇异地全竖起来。路德维希不得不伸出手扶他，他看到费里西安诺脸上被汗水花开的眼影和眼线。他们站在一起聊天，看着更多的人从门口涌进来。费里西安诺在喝他的第三杯伏特加兑可乐，把刘海儿甩开，耳环撞得叮当响。他 的手臂又热又沉，很性感地紧贴着路德维希手臂上的皮肤。

安东尼奥和哥哥他们过两天去海边。他说。你呢？

他想到了安东尼奥和基尔伯特喝醉在他们家客厅地毯上，对着路过的每一个人高声唱《never gonna give you up》的样子。他打了个冷战。

你不想去也行。你和他们一贯有点儿合不来。费里西安诺在一边又说。路德维希觉得有点儿被冒犯到，但他也没说错。

你想让我去吗？他问。

费里西安诺笑了，低头用脚蹭着地板上一块口香糖。

什么意思？他反问。

我是说，如果你觉得我在那儿会更好的话。我可以陪你——不，不是，操。路德维希想打自己一拳。费里西安诺大笑起来。

没事，这很好。他说，眼神在人群中搜寻着。

路德维希看见弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和基尔伯特一起从门口走进来，两个人都喝废了。

看呀。费里西安诺指着他们的方向。天哪，喝成那样。他不赞同地摇着头，点评那两个男孩。路德维希突然想到了什么。

意思是弗朗西斯也会跟你们一起去吗？他问。然后他敏感地意识到这个问题中包含的情绪。他暗自希望费里西安诺现在的状态没法识别出来。

——什么。也许吧。不知道。也许。有可能。费里西安诺含含糊糊地回应。那意思基本上就是“是的”。

他们都看到基尔伯特激动地分开人群向他们走来。费里西安诺脸上挂上一个笑容，路德维希痛苦地按住额头。他先和费里西安诺拥抱了一下，他们说了几句话，然后把视线转向路德维希。他问他喝了多少，路德维希如实相告。然后他说这不够，从旁边的桌子上拿起瓶子，里面还剩四分之一的金酒。路德维希有点儿想提醒他未成年饮酒会被处以罚款。不过他早就习惯了基尔伯特那种疯疯癫癫的为人处事的态度，有的时候他甚至有些羡慕这一点。基尔伯特一直是更受欢迎的那个。在从小到大的派对上路德维希看着他向每一个前来搭讪的女孩解释他天生有白化病基因，以及不，他不带美瞳。他上大学之后只在假期回家，路德维希基本靠ig和脸书更新得知他的近况。基尔伯特靠在桌子上，用金酒漱着嘴，斜眼看着他。

你们已经上过床了？他问。

什么？路德维希没反应过来。基尔伯特示意了一下费里西安诺。路德维希那一瞬间的犹豫和惊讶出卖了他。已经晚了。基尔伯特鬼叫起来。他慌里慌张地望向费里西安诺，后者跟弗朗西斯激烈地聊着什么。他们都是设计系的学生，弗朗西斯在美国一家数一数二的杂志社找了份实习工作。他是个法国人，去米兰交换了一年，在费里西安诺家里住过三个月。大家都认为弗朗西斯是个优美的人，他闪闪发光的金色头发和行为举止让费里西安诺一度迷他迷得要死。他们去年夏天就经常厮混在一块儿，跑遍了美国东海岸全部的艺术馆和歌剧院。弗朗西斯是公开的双性恋，他不抗拒美的事物，也从不在任何一段关系中落于下风。说到爱情和性，弗朗西斯自有一套歪理。他认为欣赏肉体是一件自然，感性的事，和欣赏狗，水，马，火焰一样并无分别。路德维希对此嗤之以鼻（不如说是烦得要死）。贝施密特家的男人作风严谨，弗朗西斯这类人的存在仿佛就是为了让他头痛的。十二月的时候，弗朗西斯在浴室里递给费里西安诺一条大麻，费里西安诺居然吸了。路德维希为了这气了个半死。费里西安诺非得跟他掰扯说大麻不是毒品，况且他只抽了一大半。最后这事儿不欢而散，而路德维希决定全部怪在弗朗西斯头上。

上床。基尔伯特重复了一遍。路德维希不知该如何回应，毕竟问题的另一个当事人就站在他旁边。

我们没有在一起。他心虚地解释，避开了基尔伯特的问题。

什么意思？基尔伯特皱着眉透过酒瓶子看他。你们上过床了但 _她_ 不是你女朋友？

是 **他** 。路德维希立刻纠正，他的目光冷了下去。基尔伯特愣了一下，然后很快意识到他严重的错误。

操。对不起。他说，捂住嘴。

不用跟我道歉。路德维希说。基尔伯特看起来尴尬又不舒服，用手挠着他的脖子后面。而且我们没有在一起。他重复一遍。

基尔伯特点着头，不放心地扫了费里西安诺一眼。好吧，好吧。他说，挥着手臂，脚下往后退，满脸歉意。不过记得跟我们去海边！他大喊着，身影消失在人群中。

他转头去看费里西安诺，他靠在弗朗西斯胸口，双手比划着什么。弗朗西斯的一只手保护地环绕在他的腰上。他感到有点不舒服，不过没说什么。当他走过他们时，他听到弗朗西斯称赞费里西安诺的低胸装。

衣服真漂亮。他说，很性感。他还用了个法语词。幸好费里西安诺看起来不为所动，还大度地容忍了弗朗西斯用的阴性形式。两人松散地倚在厨房门口，聊着低俗的时尚圈八卦和演员绯闻。他用手指擦掉了费里西安诺晕到嘴角的口红，这个动作让路德维希欲火中烧。从没有人真正说出口过，但大家都有点同意弗朗西斯在这方面是个彻头彻尾的婊子。高中三年级快结束时他跟一个英国转学生闹得人尽皆知，据说他们还被风纪处长抓到在学校的杂物室里亲热，弗朗西斯被停了学。一周之后，他耀武扬威地回来上学，带着脖子上五六七八个如啮齿动物般小巧的吻痕。弗朗西斯非常喜欢在他的战利品上留下点儿印子，他因为初中时期在基督石膏像的旁边写“操他妈的父权社会”而全社区闻名。去年八月路德维希跟着基尔伯特他们一块儿去湖边游泳。弗朗西斯被按进水里好多次，喝了一肚子的湖水。他浑身上下湿淋淋地坐在湖边抽烟，把烟头直接扔进水里。路德维希看见他的小腹上纹有一串法文，青色的花体写着la petite mort。他烧得脸颊通红，一头扎进水里，脑袋顶上传来弗朗西斯的大笑。他一直有点恨弗朗西斯那种无所谓的四处留情的模样，但再一次，他觉得自己只是在嫉妒而已。他也想把手臂搭到费里西安诺肩膀上，或者环住他的腰，用大拇指指腹抹掉他晕出来的樱桃色口红，而这些动作在酒精的作用下终显无谓。

等他发现自己睡着的时候是次日黎明时分。费里西安诺没再找他，聊天记录停留在那句让他烦躁的回复上。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过空荡荡的门廊，基尔伯特瘫在沙发上打鼾。他捡起地毯上的啤酒罐扔到垃圾桶里，把黑色垃圾袋扎紧。他做了一些薄饼，煎最后几块时没有牛奶了，于是他用了水。他一边查看Instagram一边吃早饭，几个他的好朋友发了圈他的生日祝福。然后他去收拾书包，在冰箱上贴了一张便利贴告诉基尔伯特厨房里有剩下的煎饼。他打开冰箱，发现纸盒装牛奶旁边有几个塑料袋，里面装着没抽完的大麻。他一瞬间想把那些东西扔掉，相反，他拿了两根放进书包里，关上了冰箱门。

他走路去上学。费里西安诺站在他的储物柜旁边，看起来蓄谋已久，恨不得在见到他的第一眼就把假想的蛋糕拍到他脸上。他正在跟玛丽安谈话，女孩穿着一件连衣裙和半透明的黑色丝袜。她让费里西安诺逗得直笑，路德维希看见她的口红有一些跑到了门牙上。费里西安诺一眼就瞟到了他，开心地扑上来，好像他才是那个过生日的人一样。

生日男孩来上学啦。他怪里怪气地说。他今天穿了一件男式衬衫，剪掉了领子，外面套着灰色毛衣。

路德维希伸出手揉了揉他的头发，看着它们劈劈啪啪地因为静电全炸起来。费里西安诺拍掉他的手，期待地催他赶紧往储物柜里放东西。路德维希打开柜门，从里面拿出一条围巾。

费里西安诺满脸都是那种“ta-da!”的表情。

我猜这是礼物吧。路德维希有点儿不好意思。费里西安诺把围巾从他手上抢过来，翻出内侧的刺绣。德牧。他指着那个小小的狗头。路德维希张开嘴又合上，不知道该说什么好。他觉得他现在就可以亲吻费里西安诺。他踮起脚尖，给他围上围巾。面料很柔软，有一点扎，带着新从商店里买回来的布料的陌生气息。路德维希面红耳赤。

好吧，好吧，生日男孩，赶去上你的英语课。费里西安诺指挥他，脚底下已经在往反方向走了。路德维希跟他挥手，把柜门合上，摸了摸围巾。他迷恋着费里西安诺手指的触感，又软又凉，像一点点雪。

他转过身来，发现阿尔弗雷德·琼斯和另外一个男孩站在他后面，装模作样地欢呼着，祝他生日快乐。阿尔弗雷德把一只手臂甩到他肩膀上，路德维希不舒服地挣扎了一下。琼斯是学校棒球队的男孩，他们在训练场上见过。他又高又帅，小麦色皮肤，鼻头上有点雀斑，带着平光镜。那只是为了让他看起来更聪明而已，路德维希猜测。

老实交代。他用那种自来熟的语气说，你和 **她** 打过炮了？

阿尔弗雷德加重了“她”这个字眼。路德维希想往他的脸上揍一拳。

你们还挺亲密的。另外那个男孩怪里怪气地说。走廊里有一些人停下来看他们。不安在他的胸腔里升起来，一点一点地吞食他。

我打赌挺爽的吧。阿尔弗雷德跟他说，挤眉弄眼。他从来不跟我们分享细节！他大笑着跟旁边路过的人说，好像在指控路德维希。

路德维希想挣脱阿尔弗雷德的手臂，但他箍得实在是太紧了。他能看到费里西安诺的身影消失在走廊拐角处。他把围巾拉高，挡住脸。

你该不会要请 **她** 去毕业舞会吧？阿尔弗雷德继续说，语气里满是装出来的好奇心，就好像他是真的想知道答案一样。路德维希感到反胃，他捂住嘴。

你真的得这么做。你每天放学后都操 **她** 。阿尔弗雷德吹着指甲里的灰尘，心不在焉地说。

而且 **她** 不算丑，只是头发短了点儿。他最后补上这一句，跟几个男孩一起爆笑起来。他松开了路德维希。男孩们跑走了。他做了几次深呼吸，深一脚浅一脚地往前走。他知道他要迟到了。但更让他难受的是阿尔弗雷德的大笑，以及他说“她”这个字眼时的表情。为什么每一个人都这么想在他的生日这天掺一脚？他扶着墙壁，脑海中回想起和费里西安诺躺在那间废弃的小屋里的画面。他们在床垫上亲吻，爱抚彼此，压抑着从喉咙里漏出的细小噪音。费里西安诺浅褐色的，富有弹性的皮肤在夏日里发出植物的气味。他用一只手撑着头，另一只手拿烟，像鲸鱼喷水那样用力地朝空中吐出烟雾。他的头发被汗水黏在脸上，如果远远地看上去，就像席勒笔下的男孩肖像那么骨瘦嶙峋。他的嘴唇贴着费里西安诺赤裸的胸膛，小声地说着“我爱你”。

路过的一些学生用奇怪的目光打量他。他仓皇地在书包里翻找，手抖得要命，想找到镇静药的小瓶。装着大麻的袋子静静地躺在他摊开的包里，看着他。

**_六个月前_ **

费里西安诺连续一周没来上学。他花费过多的时间躺在床上，印着浅淡水纹的床单散发出衣物清洁剂的味道。他抱着电脑在Netflix上看只有六集的短电视剧，接着又去看原著小说。书写得更出色。有时候他为了晒太阳也呆在花园里，或者至少是门廊上，循环反复地放大门乐队的Maggie M'Gill，跟着音乐声摇摆扭动。他今天早饭午饭都没吃，昨晚熬夜看完书之后就一觉睡到十点。然后他躺在床上，把手伸进裤子里，有韵律地抬动下身，直至呼吸急促。 每天早晨，等罗维诺出门后他就溜下楼，从柜子里拿瓶装威士忌，一边看历史文章一边喝。他把自己喝得大醉，更坏的是他喝完酒就会吐得一塌糊涂。所以，让这一切变得更加不应该。每当他作出离经叛道的举动时，他老会强迫自己去想“那又怎么样呢”，却还是不可避免地经受罪恶感的折磨。 从外表看，罗维诺比他更不好惹。尽管他们俩的面孔酷似（他们本来就是兄弟嘛），罗维诺高大一些，身体上拥有很多看起来就散发着危险气息的环和穿孔。他左边耳垂上的那个是费里西安诺喝醉后替他打的，用钉枪，后来它发炎了一会儿。当然是情有可原的，毕竟他喝醉了。罗维诺在那里戴了一个银环，和他鼻子上的那个成套。罗维诺从十四岁开始就满社区泡女孩，对着她们用意大利文唱云彩和天使。有的时候他还会把费里西安诺带上，蹲在路边吃柠檬糖，看着个子高高的女学生跟和她们年纪相仿的男孩出双入对。瓦尔加斯兄弟俩的成长中没少看电视，罗维诺带着他看完了教父三部曲和低俗小说和更多黑帮片，比赛谁说话的方式更凶恶，并且像抽烟一样抽甘草棒。这种游戏很快就变得不好玩了，因为第一，甘草棒的味道非常恶心；第二，罗维诺马上就搞到了真材实料的香烟，在那之后是大麻。整个暑假他都泡在派对和聚会上，跟他的那一帮朋友鬼混，早出晚归，脾气暴躁。费里西安诺去了他的毕业典礼，还在观众席里看到了路德维希。基尔伯特致感谢词（本来不应该是他，但原本的人选正忙着在后台和弗朗西斯撕扯头发交换羞辱）的时候他捂住了脸，看起来恨不得冲上去替他哥发言。实际上费里西安诺认为就算路德维希被临时抓去发表感言也能说得很好。事实证明有兄必有其弟，当基尔伯特说出“就应该把这破地方一把火烧个精光”的时候全场都沸腾了，场面开始有一点失去控制。费里西安诺飞快地穿过开始往台上扔书，衣服的学生，挤到路德维希的身边。他一看到路德维希那副胃痛的嘴脸就想大笑。

怎么样？他问。

我习惯了。路德维希大声地，冷静地回答他。基尔伯特看着台下的人群，跃跃欲试。费里西安诺紧张地咯咯笑起来。

你觉得他是不是要——他，以及许多人都发出尖叫，基尔伯特头朝下栽进人群中，被学生们向上的手臂高高举起。费里西安诺用余光看见亚瑟从后台气急败坏地追出来。

他真的看太多摇滚现场了！路德维希摇着头跟他说。他结实的手臂把衬衫袖子撑得很满，费里西安诺发现自己盯着他的胸膛看。一个女生端着酒杯朝他们冲过来，路德维希条件反射地用一只手臂揽住他的腰。他能闻到贝施密特家最常采购的那种洗衣粉的芳香，他在基尔伯特的衬衫上也闻到过。发现这种隐秘的小提示让他很是得意。一滴汗珠顺着他的下颚线划到衬衫领口里，费里西安诺只觉得一股热流直冲小腹。

他坐起来，惊恐地捂着下身。一股温热的液体浸湿了他的裤子。 他的小腹痉挛着，所有的情欲消失不见。血顺着他的小腿肚流下来弄脏了地板。

他今天早上不应该那么做的。费里西安诺想着，叹了口气，姿势狼狈地站起来，去卫生间里拿棉条。

他的手机震动起来。费里西安诺漫不经心地伸长脖子去看。

**［3个未接来电 13:27pm］**

_ L：你还好吗？ _

_ L：回我的信息 _

_ L：你生气了？ _

他就那么直视着那几条信息，直至惊醒，仓皇地去抓手机。屏幕被染上了一点血，他才如梦方醒地去扯抽纸。他看着手机边缘和指甲缝里的血迹，觉得反胃。

_玛姬·基尔小姐_

_她住在山上_

_她的老爸喝的烂醉如泥 并且离开了她_

_所以她一路寻找_

_找到了坦集镇_

_那里的人们呀 正在尽情狂欢_

_如果你此刻感到郁郁寡欢 抑郁忧伤_

_那就出门 买双新鞋上路吧_

_你也一路寻找呀 找到坦集镇_

_因为那里的人们都在尽情狂欢_

_肆意取乐_


End file.
